


Looking For Misery, But She Found Me

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune





	Looking For Misery, But She Found Me

One night laying on the dirt floor with barely a blanket on them, Mak hears Peace sobbing to herself, she hadn’t cried in a few years. She had become sort of hallow, it annoyed her sometimes, but she was mostly still the person she’d fallen in love with. She had always liked an occasional drink, and then sometimes would go a little too hard and regret it in the morning, but lately it was all she did. She’d come home smelling like booze, leave smelling like booze and come back struggling with the door at 4 am. Mak no longer answered the door flirtingly smiling and happy to see her after a long day of worry, she would either get sick of hearing the door and get up and let her in or she’d just leave her outside to sleep it off. It’s not like Mak didn’t know what was causing it, she knew the pressure of whatever her father had been planning for years was finally breaking Peace. It wasn’t an excuse, but it was a rationalization to her behavior.

“Peace, are you okay?”

“Yeah babe, I’m fine. Just thinking too much again.”

“Peace I’ve known you almost fifteen years, can’t you just tell me what’s wrong? I know that feelings aren’t your thing lately or _ever_ but like you’re literally laying right next to me crying and expect me not to notice. Don’t act like I don’t know what this is about either.”

“Yeah okay fine. You’re right okay? I’m a giant fuck up but we both knew that already, and I’m having these feelings again, like whatever I have to do for Father is gonna mess me up, mess up these people I have to find or whatever. It’s just like too much on my soul lately, because it’s gotta happen soon right? It has too, or else I wouldn’t think I see him barely outside my field of vision, spying on me, making sure I’m his goddamned watch-dog ready to jump when he says how high. No matter what I will always jump though. I don’t know how to not listen to him, he’d kill me or at least the version of him I’ve built in my head of him would kill me. I barely know enough to keep me in the loop and like it’s fucked Mak it really is.”

 

She took her by the hand as she had many nights before and looked into her purple eyes. “Peace, we could just leave you know that right? There’s no reason we have to stay in Calcheth anymore. No one said you have to do this but him, and if he can’t find you then who cares about some stupid prophecy? I know I don’t; I just want you to be somewhat happy again.”

“Mak, the only thing I want more than life itself is to go is to get out of this shit town and go somewhere it snows and be with you for the rest of our days. If I do this, if I go in with the intent of bringing them to him with the implication that they’re going to die because Father is literally shaking in his boots at the thought of someone being more powerful than him or whatever his fucking problem is. Then I would be responsible for that persons death.”

(Looks into the camera like she’s on the office) “P you know you’ve killed a person right?”

“That is totally different Mak. He was a disgusting creep. Who knows what kind of person this will be?”

“If anything you can hope they’re a disgusting creep who deserves to die.”

“You’re such an ass.” Peace said cracking a smile sitting up and wiping tears from her eyes.

“What?” Mak asked playfully “How am I the ass here? I am a guilty bystander!”

“So you admit you’re guilty?”

“Only if I get to spend every night in the jail with you.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re horrible.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Peace.”

“That’s gross.”

“You’re gross.”

“I’ll show you how gross I am.”

She kissed Mak in the most passionate way she had in months you could almost feel Peace’s “I’m sorry” roll with her tongue across Mak’s teeth. She ran her fingers through Mak’s long white hair and pulled slightly, a moan escaping into Peace’s mouth. She laughed and pulled away.

“That wasn’t gross P, but why did you stop?”

“Because I can _Makassie_.” She said laughingly using Mak’s real name knowing how much she hated when Peace used it.

“Oh no you didn’t. Don’t call me Makassie.” She looked almost offended if she didn’t look like she was going to jump on Peace first.

“Bite me.”

“Don’t tempt me.” She said crawling onto Peace’s lap

“Bring it on.” 

“I’m gonna make you regret this Turner.”

Peace bit her lip and smirked. That’s what she got for calling Mak her birth name. Somehow they were perfect for each other both running from their past and future together. Right now all that faded away in touches and laughs and smiles. Moans and gasping for breath between sloppy kisses and clothes that seemed to fall off out of desperate needing loving touch. Biting and kissing bled together to make for three or four happy moments of orgasmic proportions.

Laid sprawled out on the bare floor of their home. It was the most defenseless Peace ever let herself be with Mak in a long time. Naked, unafraid and finally ready to say the words. She looked over at Mak and sat up.

“Let’s do it. Let’s leave tomorrow, get on a boat and never look back. I only have one condition though.” She said reaching for the bag tied around her pants which were in a pile on the floor. “You have to do it as my wife.” She pulled out a smaller bag and opened it up, a black and red ring, almost the same color as Peace’s skin laid in her hand. “Mak, will you marry me, right here, right now?”

A shocked look came over Mak’s face and she looked almost paler than she’d ever looked. “Yes Peace; yes I will.” She put the ring on her finger and laughed. “Where should we go? What should we do? If we’re going to leave we should have a plan right?”

With another long kiss, Peace looked at her again deep into her blue eyes. “I vote we figure this all out tomorrow. I’m extremely tired, as I imagine you are too. Let’s sleep and we’ll talk about it in the morning as my wife.”

After what felt like a very short night, Peace wakes up and stretches out her arms and grabs for the warmth that seems to be missing from her side. She rubs her eyes and looks around the empty room. The only thing in the room anymore are Peace’s clothes, the bed rolls, a small pile of garbage, and a broken dresser.  

“Mak?” She went to go look at the dresser because the night before, it wasn’t broken. She looked at it. There were claw marks dug into it, and it almost looked like Mak had broken it with her scimitar. “Mak?”

There was no reply because clearly there was no one else was in the room. On the roll next to her, laid the ring that Peace had given her not 12 hours ago. Looking around Peace noticed that the door was still on its hinges, but it had been punched through to get opened.

“So I know I’ve been mad at that door many times, but never enough so that I’d break it and there’s no way that Mak would have broken it herself… unless” Peace thought to herself. She quickly put on her clothes, not even noticing that her shirt was still inside out. Grabbed the ring off the pillow next to her and ran out the door. She was looking franticly outside for any sign of Mak or for anyone that might have seen her. It was still early enough in the morning that no one was really awake. If people were outside right now, in most cases they were asleep under uneven roofs, or simply just on the ground. She was running down back allies and through thoroughly abandoned buildings that she knew Mak would never actually be in, but if there was a struggle and someone did take her, there was no stone unturned in her search. Even if she just left with no explanation, Peace wouldn’t just let her leave. She’d demand a reason, she’d want to know… why? After running through the entire slum district, she made her way to the tavern district. “Maybe she went there early to tell a friend good-bye or something and couldn’t get out of the door, so she broke it open. She always said we needed a new door anyway. If we were leaving today, there would be no reason to not break the door. I mean I’d thought about kicking it in anyway.” She was rationalizing she had to rationalize. “There’s no way Mak would have just left her in the middle of the night. Especially after last night, not even the mind blowing sex because as great as that was, there’s no way it stood up to Peace asking her to be her wife. There’s no way Makassie “I wouldn’t run from a fight if I was on death’s door” Yates would ever just leave. But then again… maybe she did. Maybe she got scared of Peace, of what they’d talked about. Even if she’d never run from a fight, she’d run _for_ Peace as she had proved many times before. Peace thought that there’s no way that Mak would ever want to defy a freaking devil she’d never met and could probably rip her in half. Sure she was all for it last night, but after sleeping it off maybe she realized it was a bad idea, realized she’d never actually cared about Peace and realized she could do better. Mak was the only person Peace had ever been able to talk to and talk to well, probably because she’d known her almost her whole life.

************************************************************************

Months passed and Peace had exhumed all her resources. What little she had left she’d used to try to figure out where Mak could have went. She had asked the guards over and over again if they’d seen anything and none of them had. None of them had seen anyone come or go from the city limits. She’d asked Bog countless times if he’d seen her at all that morning. He hadn’t either. In fact it seemed like everyone who had ever been in Calcheth or around at the time didn’t see anything at all. As if she’d just faded away somewhere in between that late night and early morning. No one in the slums had heard a commotion, no one saw or heard someone break in, or even break out of the door. The room was in a poor location from the wet outside summer nights of the Calcheth slums so people took for shelter elsewhere.

A few months more had gone past. Peace was in The Proving Grounds and drinking heavily again. It looked as though she’d given up hope. Not just in finding Mak, but in everything. There was a story at the bottom of every bottle she’d finished, she just never remembered it by the next morning. She’d gone back to whoring herself out for booze money. She stopped going to the slums, she stopped living in that bedroom. She barely had anything anymore, all she really had was the ring that had been left next to her months and months ago. She was become more and more depressed, which at the time she didn’t even think was possible.

After one bad day in particular she’d come with the intention of killing herself. She got really drunk, like sloppily disgustingly I have to cut you off drunk. Which of course Peace pled with Bog over, but he knew when enough was enough, especially in the condition Peace had been in the last few weeks. She’d gotten worse than worse. Her arms seemed to be covered in burn marks and healing over wounds. Fire had always been one of her favorite things, but lately she used it more as a crutch.

“Listen.” She’d say to herself. “You’re a goddammed tiefling. You know that fire doesn’t hurt you as much as it should, so use it. Use it as an advantage to your disadvantage.” There was one night she spilled some ale on herself, and laughed. She walked out of the bar, near a darkened ally-way and lit the part of herself that had just been soaked, on fire. It was a small spot but it almost burned brighter and longer than she would have thought. It started to spread and was soon almost engulfed her entire body. She tried to put it out the best she could, but was failing maybe she didn’t actually want to put it out.

Walking by barely catching this out of the corner of her eye, was another tiefling woman Peace had grown to admire. It was a fighter and her healer. She only knew her as Tranquil one of the best fighters in Calcheth. With a shocked scream she called the man over. He almost immediately put the flames starting to wrap themselves around Peace out and was healing her freshly charred skin, open wounds and anything that looked like he could help.

She looked at Tranquil and the mysterious man, but mostly at Tranquil. Almost tongue tied and said “I… I… I... I… uh… thanks I guess.” She said staggering to her feet and drunkenly walking away. She laughed to herself again. ‘You really do have a type Turner. You like tiefling women that could kick your ass if you asked nicely.’  She thought to herself and kept walking into the small clearing barely outside town. 

After about a two and a half years of looking for Mak, she’d lost all hope of ever finding her again. It didn’t plague her mind every day anymore. She now longer got drunk to deal with her emotions, she got drunk to have emotions. Not as much as she used to, but still a lot. She still had nowhere to live and no one to turn too.

One day she was sitting around in the trees right outside Calcheth and saw two elf looking people. They were buying a map.

“Pfft amateurs.” She laughed to herself as they fought over who would buy the map. The… elf-ier looking one was refusing, and the other one didn’t seem to enthused to have to buy it. Not thirty seconds later, a kid. A kid Peace had seen in the slums a lot lately. She had no idea who it actually was, but he was kinda cute in a “kids are disgusting” kind of way. He wanted them to buy another map, but more detailed. Again, they were sort of arguing about the map. She decided to enter in. She knew that this was them. This was it.

“Come on kid. I’ll give you the money.”


End file.
